


The Lust Curse

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-19
Updated: 2005-11-19
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry has been cursed and needs the help of a certain potions master.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

J. K. Rowling has the privilege of owning Harry Potter and friends. I am only borrowing and promise to put them back when I am finished.

Unbeta'd

 

The Curse of Lust

A breathless Harry Potter barreled into the potions master’s classroom. The last students of the day curiously viewed the sight of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor panting as he leaned against one of the desks. But noting the glare coming from the potions master, the students quickly came to the wise decision that leaving the two professors alone would be the correct and safest course of action. As the last student scurried out the door, the DADA professor held out a hand and whispered a closing and locking spell on the door. Thinking better of it, he then added a silencing spell for good measure.

A bemused eyebrow rose as the acerbic wizard regarded the unwelcome intruder. “And to what displeasure do I owe your visit, Professor Potter?”

Harry straightened and threw a huge grin toward his former antagonist. “Ha, ha, Sev. I’m happy to see you too.”

Severus frowned. Really, the brat was no fun now that he refused to rise to his taunts. “As scintillating as I find your company to be, I do have duties to which I must attend,” the older wizard said as he stood to make his leave.

Undaunted, the recognized He-Who-Definitely-Killed-He-Who-Was-Not-to-Be-Named-Once-and-for-All and all around general Hero-of-the-Wizarding-World walked up to the snarly, snarky potions master. “I need your help, Severus. You know I wouldn’t bother you if it weren’t really important,” Harry quietly said as he placed a tentative hand on the black robed arm.

Intrigued now, Severus cocked his head to the side, silently inviting the younger man to continue.

Grinning sheepishly, Harry gulped and decided that it would be best to just simply say it. “I, I got caught by a stray hex during my seventh years’ DADA class,” he sighed. “It was a lust curse, Sev. I need… I need your help in getting rid of it.” Uncertain green eyes gazed up at the taller man.

Unexpectedly, Severus Snape, the irascible, ill-tempered ex-Death Eater and most hated professor Hogwarts had ever known, threw back his head and laughed. Yes, laughed. Harry couldn’t believe the man could find such a serious matter that funny. “Severus,” he groused, “you could be a bit nicer about things. This isn’t exactly a good feeling, if you catch my meaning.”

“And just what do you require of me, Professor Potter?” Severus asked incredulously. Surely they weren’t having this conversation.

“Um, well. I can’t exactly get rid of this curse myself, Sev. I need a partner. And as much as you and I have always clashed, you have to admit that we also can mesh together quite well when we need to.” Running his hand up the firm arm, Harry stepped closer. “And you can’t tell me that you never wondered what it might be like with me.” Now, lips ghosted over the strong line of the older man’s jaw. Sensing an involuntary shiver, Harry moved in for the figurative kill. “I want you, Sev. Tell me you don’t want what I’m offering and I’ll go find someone else to help me.”

Strong arms pulled the younger man into his embrace and Severus hungrily claimed those tempting lips with his own. Yes, if he were honest with himself, he had wondered what it would be like with this powerful wizard. 

Harry gladly gave himself over to the intoxicating kiss. If he had known that Severus could kiss like this he would have arranged to be hexed years ago. He felt as if he was breathing and tasting the very essence of the enigmatic potions master in the kiss.

Severus quickly decided they were wearing too many clothes, and began to rectify that problem, even as he continued the kiss. Mesmerizing. Yes, that would be how he would describe the sensations coursing through his body. Soon robes were discarded and both worked on the myriad of buttons adorning the potions master’s attire. Breaking reluctantly out of the kiss, Harry began attacking the pale flesh being exposed as they undressed the older man. When the under robe and dress shirt were opened, Harry leaned back and quickly pulled his own jumper up and over his head. 

Now two bare chests met as the men once again dove in for another kiss. Fingers fumbled with belts as the men struggled to remove the remainder of the clothing. Harry won the race and eager fingers slipped in to stroke against the heated, turgid flesh. 

Severus gasped at the new sensation and finished undressing his partner. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband of the younger man’s trousers and underpants, he quickly pulled them down over the slim hips. 

It was Harry’s turn to gasp as the cool dungeon air met his hot, naked flesh. Returning the favor, he smirked when he felt the older man shiver slightly at the sudden rush of air against his body. 

Pulling back to look down at his lover, Harry smiled. “I want you, Sev. I want to slide in that beautiful body of yours. Let me love you, Sev.”

Severus moaned at the image of that thick cock in him, stroking him to completion. “Merlin, yes, Harry. I want you,” he ground out.

Harry slipped the remainder of the potions master’s clothing off his shoulders and turned the man around. He ran an appreciative hand along the taller man’s broad back and traced a finger along the sensuous curve of the man’s arse. Harry moaned in anticipation and began kneading the delectable cheeks even as he rained kisses along Severus’ back and sides. “Want you, need you, Sev,” he chanted.

As a finger trailed along the crease of his arse, Severus thought to summon a vial of oil to him and he thrust the container into the cursed man’s grasp. Harry came out of his lust-induced fog long enough to take the oil and coat his fingers with the slick fluid. Slipping an oiled finger into the tempting hole, both men sighed. Harry struggled to contain himself until he had adequately prepared the taller man. He needed this, yes, but he had no desire to hurt his partner.

Severus was moaning now as he thrust back on the fingers. He may have been doing this to help Harry, but he was certainly enjoying it too. The potions master growled in frustration as the fingers were removed, but he was soon rewarded when the blunt tip of the DADA professor’s cock nudged his opening. Groaning, Severus braced himself on the desk even as he pushed back against the large intruder. 

Harry sighed in relief as his cock was swallowed by his lover’s body. Already he could feel the release building toward the end of his torment. After allowing a moment for them both to adjust to the invasion, Harry began to thrusting shallowly at first. The pace quickened as both men lost themselves in the ecstasy of the union. Harry reached around to stroke the older man’s erection as he felt his own climax nearing. With a shout, Harry erupted, pulsing his seed deep into the tight channel and that sensation along with the hand on his cock was enough to send Severus over the edge. He stiffened as the milky fluid streamed out over the younger man’s hand. Harry grunted when he felt the channel pulsing around his sensitive cock. Oh, Merlin, he needed that. 

After taking a moment to gather his breath and his wits, Harry carefully pulled out of the potions master’s body. With a whispered spell the evidence of their activities disappeared and the men pulled apart. Bending down, Harry collected their clothing from the floor and handed Severus his clothes before dressing himself. 

Running a hand nervously through his terminally messy hair, the younger man smiled ruefully. “Thanks, Sev. I owe you for that.” Raising a hand to forestall any comments, Harry continued, “And yes, I will try to watch for hexes from now on.” Reaching forward, Harry placed a small kiss on the older man’s cheek and turned away. Harry wandlessly removed the spells on the door and quickly exited the potions classroom.

 

Harry strode happily down the dungeon classroom. Let’s see, he thought merrily to himself; that makes Sev and earlier Remus and Seamus. Oh yes, I think I need to go visit Draco now. Decided now, Harry set off to find the Charms Professor and beg him to relieve him of his ‘curse.’

 

Remus walked into the staff room to see a smiling Severus Snape sitting alone. “Ah, Severus,” Remus greeted his colleague, “I see that Harry has visited you with his tale of the ‘lust curse’ again.” Receiving a chuckle in response, the werewolf commented, “You know, I do think he would come up with a new story once in a while, don’t you?”

~The End~


End file.
